Queen's life
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: Je ne m'imaginais pas princesse, et encore moins Reine, de l'anonymat au pouvoir, je vais devoir changer toutes ses choses horribles que j'ai vu dans ma vie antérieure. Mais en serais-je capable ?


**La saga "La selection" est une trilogie écrite par Kiera Cass, l'histoire ainsi que les personnages lui reviennent de droit.**

 **Je n'ai malheureusement plus de beta pour ce fandom, je m'excuse des quelques fautes.**

 **Fanfiction a chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture, enjoy it!**

* * *

America

Face à face, alors que tous les visages sont rués vers nous. Le pasteur nous compte des récits religieux. Je les écoute d'une oreille peu attentive, toutes mes pensées se focalisent sur Maxon. Son regard est plongé dans le mien, lui aussi semble peu attentif aux discours.

Ses doigts entrelacés avec les miens se resserrent un peu plus. Pourtant, habitué aux évènements officiels, il ne semble pas totalement à l'aise. Suis-je bête ! Il s'agit aussi de son mariage, il avait eu si peur de s'engager avec moi, moi qui l'ai attiré et ensuite repoussé. Lui, qui m'avait trouvé dans les bras d'Aspen – Ce n'était pourtant pas volontaire – alors qu'il venait de m'annoncer son choix, alors que le jour de l'annonce des fiançailles, j'ai bien faillit repartir le cœur brisé en milles morceaux. Aujourd'hui c'est avec moi qu'il décide de s'engager, la fille instable, celle qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Mais celle à qui il l'a laissé une énième chance.

« America Singer, annonce-t-il d'une voix rassurante, souhaitez-vous devenir mon épouse ainsi que la souveraine du pays Illéa ? »

Malgré que ce ne soit pas une surprise, ma voix se murent au fond de ma gorge. Un simple oui suffirait pour continuer, mais je suis incapable de parler. Comprenant ma gêne, je me mets à rougir fortement. Je sens dans mon dos les regards de mes amis, ils se demandent pourquoi je ne dis mot. Le regard de Maxon m'interroge, une étincelle de peur dans le reflet de ses yeux. C'est une véritable catastrophe ! Je me doutais bien que le tract puisse avoir raison de moi. La peur que tout s'effondre m'avait traqué jusqu'à l'autel.

« Trésor ? » s'autorise le désormais Roi, malgré le doute qui trahit sa voix.

Mon regard parcourt la salle, j'avais tant attendus ce moment, j'en avais rêvé des nuits entières, j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps quand il m'avait filé entre les doigts. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à hurler mon amour pour Maxon. Je ressens tellement de choses pour lui. Alors dans un mouvement de désespoir, les gestes prennent le pas sur les mots et je me jette dans les bras de mon fiancé pour l'embrasser.

Ses muscles se détendent et il me rend le baiser tendrement. Le raclement de gorge du pasteur nous ramène à la réalité, mais son sourire est bienveillant.

« J'imagine que c'est un oui » sourit-il en fermant son livre. D'un air toujours aussi bienveillant, il rajoute « Pensez-vous capable de continuer »

Je hoche la tête et d'une grande inspiration je déclare « Maxon Calix Schreave, souhaitez-vous devenir mon époux ? » Je ne sais pas si je dois lui proposer la couronne, car elle lui revient de droit.

« Oui plus que tout » Sa réponse me fait de nouveau rougir comme fraises au soleil. Soudain les invités se lèvent et applaudissent en cœur. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

Maxon m'entraîne dans l'allée, en saluant la foule, il a l'air si heureux. Son sourire est radieux et je me vante dans mon for intérieur que j'en suis la cause. Les grandes portent du palais s'ouvrent sur un jardin magnifiquement décoré, de grands bouquets de fleurs blanches et bleues sont posées sur les tables bien garni.

Nous traversons un arc fleuris gigantesque, un photographe nous arrête dans notre lancée pour immortaliser ce moment. Maxon me confie qu'il aurait aussi voulu prendre des clichés, je le contre-dis en affirmant qu'il pourra le faire très bientôt.

La réception du mariage se passe parfaitement bien. Assise sur un banc du jardin, je regarde les fleurs sur ma robe, le travail du tissu est très bien travaillé. Les invités se servent de petits fours du meilleur traiteur de la région. Les sourires s'affichent sur tous les visages, sauf peut-être un. Kriss, elle avait donné corps et âme au prince. Elle était restée fidèle jusqu'au bout, elle avait plu au Roi malgré ses maladresses, elle n'avait fait aucun pas de travers. Et je lui ai volé son rêve et la voilà forcer d'y assister.

Je me décide d'aller lui parler, je pense qu'il est temps de m'expliquer. Quand elle m'aperçoit, elle s'excuse aussitôt et me fait signe d'aller nous installer. Nous prenons place près de la porte, n'osant trop rien lui dire je préfère laisse planer un silence de mort autour de nous.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi » Dit Kriss en brisant le silence « Nous nous étions promis d'être heureuse l'une pour l'autre quel que soit son choix. Donc je suis contente pour toi »

Je ne sais pas si je dois la remercier, ses yeux remplis de larmes me fende le cœur. J'essaie de sourire maladroitement, elle en était folle amoureuse, je sais moi-même qu'il est dur de tourner la page après une histoire d'amour avec un garçon exceptionnel. Mon regard se dirige inconsciemment vers Aspen qui danse avec Lucy. Eux aussi ont trouvé le bonheur.

Et Maxon ne l'a pas repoussé, je ressens une pointe de mélancolie quand je repense à leur premier baiser dans le couloir.

« Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que j'avais mes chances…, commence-t-elle à m'avouer, quand tu es revenu après Noël, je ressentais une tension chez Maxon, je savais que tu lui manquais et je l'ai rencontré dans le couloir, il voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important. Il avait le visage grave, je savais que je venais de perdre. Et pourtant juste avant l'attaque – Elle lâche un sanglot étouffé – Pourtant… il avait l'air si distant, je pensais qu'il n'avait pas fait son choix…

A court de mots, je passais mes bras sous les siens, pour la serrer de toutes mes forces. Je la remercie d'avoir été honnête comme elle l'a toujours été avec moi, quand elle avait l'avantage. Je la sens me rendre l'étreinte, un jour elle trouvera quelqu'un qui l'aimera comme Maxon m'aime, j'en suis sûre.

Les invités sont priés de prendre place autour de la piste de danse, Maxon qui discutait avec certaines grandes personnalités me rejoins pour me proposer une danse. Nous devons ouvrir le bal et c'est nerveuse que je me place face à lui, suivant ses pas. Il me murmure à l'oreille :

« Te souviens-tu, mon trésor, lorsque nous avons dansé lors de la soirée d'Halloween »

« Tu étais magnifique ce soir-là dans ta tenue de pirate, mais tu es très élégant aujourd'hui » commentai-je malicieusement.

Ses mains sur mes hanches et mes bras autour de son cou, nous sommes seuls au monde. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, je ne devrai pas être gênée, je ne crains plus les représailles. Alors, je l'embrasse tendrement, la chaleur de son souffle cours sur ma joue, je frissonne de tout mon corps. Ses doigts chatouillent mon dos remontant sur ma nuque si sensible.

Je laisse échapper un soupir, il m'a promis une nuit de noce très romantique et j'ai envie de quitter tous mes invités pour filer avec lui, loin du monde pour y vivre notre amour. Mais nous avons des obligations, en tant que souverain du pays, cela aurait-il été différent, si le roi et la reine avaient survécu ? Non le roi n'aurait jamais voulu que j'épouse son fils, il aurait gâché la cérémonie, mais la reine… Elle était si douce, elle incarnait la tendresse maternelle, je regrette de ne pas avoir pris le temps de mieux la connaitre.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par un baiser de mon tendre époux, il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et je le remercie d'un second baiser. Les autres nous rejoignent et les valses s'opèrent. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Maxon, me laissant bercer aux sons de la musique.

Lorsque la nuit tombe, nous prenons place sur un banc en pierre. Mon époux me saisit le menton, alors que je pense que nous allons échanger un énième baiser, il dirige mon regard vers le ciel et tout à coup, un bruit sourd résonne. D'abord, apeurée craignant une attaque, le ciel s'illumine soudain de couleurs vives. Les étincelles rouges décollent loin dans le ciel avant d'éclater en milliers éclats de lumières. Le jardin du château est plongé dans le noir quelques instants, avant qu'une autre fusée s'envole, la lumière bleue pétille longuement au-dessus des fontaines.

Je n'ai pu observer qu'une seule fois un feu lorsque j'étais encore une Cinq, mon père m'avait réveillé en pleine nuit et c'est assis sur le toit de la maison, que nous avons partagé ce moment unique. Un pincement dans la poitrine me rappelle que nous ne pourrons plus jamais partager ces moments ensemble, il aurait été si fier ce soir.

La cérémonie touche à sa fin, Maxon m'emmène avec lui dans sa chambre. Intriguée je l'interroge du regard.

« Je pensais que cela te gênerai de nous installer ailleurs et je… - commence-t-il à se justifier »

J'appose mon doigt sur ses lèvres, lui murmurant de se taire. Ma main glisse derrière sa nuque, je caresse ses cheveux tandis qu'il dépose des baisers sur ma joue. Il effleure de ses lèvres mon cou, puis ma clavicule. Mes mains sont toujours perdues dans ses cheveux blonds. Maxon m'embrasse tendrement et me guide à tâtons sur son lit.

Nos deux corps ne font plus qu'un, sa peau nue est de braise contre la mienne. Son regard est tendre et emplit de désir. Il tire la couverture sur nous et nous nous embrassons fiévreusement pour commencer cette longue nuit d'amour qui nous attend.


End file.
